fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2012 Power Rankings-Week 12
<---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 13|Next Week--->]] * Posted 11/20/15 at 7:33am. These rankings were posted in two commissioner notes due to a technical error. Here I am complimenting the league on its maturity, meanwhile down and out teams have been tanking their rosters to secure high draft picks for next year so that the odds can be stacked in their favor. If this was a league of the 10 most dedicated fantasy football owners in the history of the game, or if this was a money league, this wouldn’t be a problem. People would be aware of what was going on and if they didn’t than too bad for them. But that’s not the case. I love the competitiveness of this group and can’t wait for the future of this league, but after much thought I have decided that this will be the last year draft picks can be traded. That being said, whoever has 10 first round picks in next years draft not only has a large target on their backs but an asterisk next to any success they have. So have fun! 1 (2). Julian Odinson --2ND in the league in points scored but first in wins and that’s what counts. Big win against the former #1. Baltimore D continues to perform at a high level and the AJ Green/Andy Dalton duo has reached the all-star play we saw last season. The battle for the byes is far from over but with easy matchups these next two weeks it seems clear that the road to the ‘Ship goes through Asgard. 2(1). Ma ma momma said --Even if they had set their lineup it wouldn’t have been enough to take down J.O. Still, in the heat of the playoff race you’d think they would be paying attention now more than ever. This IS the team manager that argued against the assertion that they’re entire team was “autodrafted” just two weeks ago. Who would have thought Larry Fitzgerald, DeSean Jackson, and Mike Wallace would combine for just 9.2 points?? 3(4). The Shotti Bunch --With 277 points Shotti easily overshadowed the rest of the league. The switch to Palmer appears to be permanent with Vick out indefinitely, and despite Peterson’s bye week the career games from Howling Gronk and Reece helped propel this team back into first-round bye position. That being said, Gronk is out for the remainder of the Fantasy season, Palmer was average, and can we really expect Reece and Howling to perform like that every week? Times are tougher than they seem for TSB. 4 (3). Welker’s Fingertips --Pretty fucking lame. The goose egg by Bowe, who got injured during the game and never returned, really hurt. Wanting to be exactly like Dwayne, McGahee said “anything you can do I can do better!” and scored a whopping 9-points before leaving the game and not returning as well. Third week in a row that people were unsure of Johnson and third week that he gained over 100 yards. That being said questions at RB and TE continue to cloud the future. 5(5). Boats and Hoes JV --As has been the case for the entire season, completely wrong start at a key spot that led to an underperformance of the team as a whole. 87 points left on the bench with Schaub but BaH won’t have to worry about making that mistake again since Schaub was traded yesterday morning. Team still in good position to make a run in the post-season, especially with the clutch win against WF. The byes being over, now he’ll be functioning on all cylinders. * Nov 20 7:33am6(6). ABC Easy as RGIII --Had a great shot at being the come from behind team of the year….before he traded away his whole team to the seemingly dead-in-the-water butt fuckers and the streaking Boats and Hoes. Andre Johnon has the best game of the season…aaand he’s gone. RG3 has another 65 point game…aaaand he’s gone. Still, with a pretty solid starting roster, ABC still has a chance if he doesn’t need to dig into his depleted bench due to injuries. 7 (8) Why am I doing this? --When I saw that they had players in the lineup on the bye and a roster spot completely empty, a part of me died inside. I really wanted this win for her, for obvious reasons. But I severely underestimated how bad Nate’s team is, and WAIDT won despite the disadvantage. Team is now tied with ABC for the 6th playoff spot and both teams have a rough remaining schedule. Should be a fun race. 8 (9) butt fuckers --Pretty pathetic performance again for BF and now the playoffs seem as unlikely as the Jets beating the Pats on Thanksgiving. That being said, they did just get an upgrade to their roster and could play spoiler for a couple weeks with hopes that literally every game goes their way to put them in the post. 9(8) Tickle Me Ocho --The spark is gone. We all know a small part of me is forced to root for this team but I am very happy that they were eliminated from the playoffs this week. This absolutely guarantees that there will be a new champion. Rumor has it the champ gets a cool trophy this year… 10 (x) Jacksonville Jaguars --Despite having a terrible record, they still fought hard against a daunting opponent. The addition of Henne to the lineup has ignited Blackmon and the fight that this team showed despite the awful season is admirable. Even with the loss of key players, they had the chance to win and showed that no matter how crappy your team is, you should always play to win and not for draft picks. 11 (10). The Storm --Usually Fantasy Football Gods punish those who do not set their lineups. The Gods had other plans for the why am I doing this/Storm matchup over the weekend. With Freeman on the bench, this team is definitely trying to lose at this point. Doesn’t really matter now. They are out of playoff contention and in prime position for next year’s #1 draft pick.